Unlikely
by teamleahclearwater
Summary: Leah ran after Sam's wedding. She finds comfort to someone she'd never expect.
1. Chapter 1

It's a breezy day, the sky filled with tumbling clouds. She was out on the edge of the cliff, sitting on the edge with her legs pulled up and her feet poking out over the edge. She was just staring out over the sea, eyes unfocused as her thoughts drift along.

It's done. Leah thought. Sam and Emily finally tied the knot. It was a big slap on her face. The look on the people's faces was enough for her pain. Then when she saw Emily full of joy as she said I do and Sam looking at her with love was all too much. Leah felt the pain in her chest throb harder. After the wedding, she ran to forest and went to her spot hoping that this was all a dream.

She wipes the tears in her eyes when she hears rustle behind her. She quickly looks around when she saw Paul looking at her angrily.

"There you are!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "We've been looking for you. You know how long we've been searching? Emily's been anxious and Seth thought you ran away home."

Paul was about to continue his complains when he stop and stared at Leah. Her eyes were red and hair was a mess. For the first time, she looked fragile and vulnerable.

"What?" Lea spat back. "Look, go back there tell them I'm fine. Just leave me alone." she turns her back against him and stared again over the sea.

Paul stood there awkwardly. Sam would kill him if he went back without Leah. He sighed and walks toward her. He then sat beside her.

Leah was surprised. What the hell? She thought.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Leah said glaring at him.

Paul pulls his sleeves up and looks back at her. He smirked. "I think you need some company."

"You're just scared because Sam would throw a fit if you didn't bring me back there." Leah sneers. "I don't buy your bull."

Paul chuckles. "Well, since you've figured it out oh so smartly. I'm going to wait." He leans back comfortably in his place.

Leah wanted to scream. Why won't they leave her alone? Can't they see that she's hurting? She has been in a nightmare! Leah chest was heaving. She glares over the ocean. Stupid Paul! Fuck Sam! Suddenly Leah cried. She cried loudly covering her face with her hands.

Paul was in shock! He thought she would give up and go along with him back at the reception. He didn't know what to do. She crying uncontrollably and surprisingly he felt sorry for her. Leah Clearwater never cries. He thought. Well in front of anybody, she never cries. He put his hand on her shoulder then Leah looked at him. He thought she was going to punch him. However, she went towards him and buried her face in his shoulder, and started to cry against him.

This is beyond weird. Paul thought. He never imagined being this close to Leah. Heck, all they do is fight! He moves his arm around her waist and let her cry over his shoulder. He held her close to him. She smells wonderful like a rose. He thought. He moves his hand up and down, comforting her. She cried even harder. She felt weak, breaking down if front of someone.

He hugged her a little bit tighter. Leah sobbed and sobbed.

After a while she stops. She was crying on Paul's shoulder. Paul. The guy whom she bickers every day. This is beyond weird.

"He still loves you, you know," Paul tells Leah.

"Yeah right," Leah said sarcastically.

"He wishes he hadn't imprinted," Paul says. "He wishes it was you who had just gotten married to him."

"Doesn't matter," Leah says. "He's attached to Emily. There's nothing I could do about it."

"You really love him so much." Paul muses.

Leah quickly removes herself from Paul and stared at him.

"No." she said. "I don't love him anymore."

"Is it me you're trying to convince or yourself?" Paul inquires.

Leah couldn't answer back. She wanted to forget about Sam. She wanted to put behind everything but it is too hard!

Then it hit her. Paul is here. He can make her forget. So she took Paul's face in her palms and leaned in to kiss him.

Taken by surprise, Paul tried to push Leah away.

"Leah…" He said softly.

Leah was so ashamed. Even Paul didn't want her. She tries to pull herself up and was about to go away when Paul stopped her.

"Leah. Look I was surprised. I just didn't want to take advantage of you." Paul said.

Leah pulls her arm away from Paul and stood up. "Whatever." She snaps. Her cheeks were now bright red.

Paul stood up and grab her arm again and without warning, he brought his mouth to hers, kissing with a force. Leah hesitates but soon felt herself responding and kissing him back, her fingers winding around his neck into his hair.

Leah felt amazing. Her lips were soft, sweet and wonderful. He pulled her even closer and kisses her with urgency. He never thought he'd felt like this with Leah of all people. After a while, they pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers, "Sam's foolish to let you go." he said breathlessly.

She opened her eyes and found his eyes. They were smoldering.

Leah felt a shiver through his stares. It was so unlike Paul. Her lips slightly parted as her breathing became more labored. His touch was intoxicating her.

Then she kisses him back. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling his lips to hers even harder. They were kissing with so much passion until he brought her down to the grass.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and began kissing her face. His lips lingered on her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. He moved his mouth over her chin and down to her neck. Leah let her head fall back slightly, offering herself to him. Paul was about to move his hands on her breast when…

"What is going on here?"

Both of them looked up and saw Seth standing in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah stomped her feet angrily as she went into their house with Seth tailing behind her.

Seth has the worst timing ever. She thought.

"What were you thinking? You've done so many ridiculous things but this has to top it all. I can't believe of all people it had to be him. I mean he's a jerk! What went through your ….."

She turned around and faced him. "I wasn't thinking."

Seth sighed. Leah hasn't been herself ever since Sam's announcement of his wedding. She's more quiet and withdrawn. However, he didn't expect her to be making out with Paul. He wanted to punch that ass that time but Leah suddenly pulled him and dragged him away. Paul just stood there and seemed like he doesn't know what to do.

"Look, just forget about it. It was just a spur of the moment thing. "Leah said leaving Seth disappointed. Then she went straight to her room and slammed the door.

She leaned through her door. She felt a tear on her face and soon she was sobbing again. She shouldn't give in to her feelings. It was stupid of her. Now, everybody will think that she's a slut. It's all wrong. She let her feeling out to someone. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Leah felt her knees weaken and begun to sit on floor. She felt tears are coming out more.

* * *

><p>Leah….Leah….<p>

Paul couldn't get her out of his mind. He never felt like this before about her. He was actually annoyed whenever she's around. She was a pain in the ass. She was just Sam's ex, who couldn't get over him. However, she showed him a different side of her. He couldn't help but smirked as he remembers her desire for him.

For first time, he had gotten a good look on her. She was pretty and her eyes shines was amazing.

Paul sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3am.

Then an idea struck him.

* * *

><p>Sam. It was even harder for her to think of him. Son of a bitch had broken her heart. Problem was she was still in love with him…probably always would be. She just didn't know how to let go and move on. Leah attempted to quiet her mind and slowly started to drift off to sleep.<p>

Leah woke up with a start, still in a state of semi-consciousness. She shook her head and looked around, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind and concentrate on just one detail to orient herself. Since her room was pitch black, her gaze was drawn to the sliver of moonlight that shone through her window. There was only enough light to make out the closet doors and the boxes stacked up against the wall, but it was enough to ground her.

Once she had full command of her faculties, she took a minute to further look around her room, and then listen for any unfamiliar sounds that might have startled her awake. And there it was—the distinct sound of footsteps on the stairs. The doors were all secured, so she lay back down and snuggled into her blankets. It was probably Seth.

To her surprise, the footsteps stopped outside her room, then the door burst open revealing a tall figure whose identity was masked by shadows.

His scent was a dead giveaway.

"Paul?" She sat up and shook her head, thinking that she might possibly still be dreaming, but no…it was Paul. "What are you doing here?"

No answer. He just stared at her, an indecipherable look on his face.

"It's…" she looked over at her alarm clock and then back at the man crouched on the floor next to her mattress. "…almost 4 o'clock. Why are you here?"

He went towards her and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Let's leave." He said.

"What?" Leah asked in surprised.

His voice was quiet and timid in a way that was out of character for him. He was a man of confidence, and his current display was definitely not his usual style. "Are you drunk?"

"No…maybe…I don't know." He looked down at the floor and ran both of his hands through his hair, his fingers standing it up on end even more so than its usual state of artfully arranged disarray. "I only had a couple of beers."

Leah just looked at him silently, not quite knowing what to say. Turning slightly, she reached over and touched her lamp, putting it on the lowest setting so the light wouldn't hurt her eyes, but giving off enough illumination that she could see him better.

He looked at her then, his eyes dark and serious with a hint of distress hidden in their depths. "You'll be able to leave Sam and we'll figure something out. We don't have to be stuck in her forever."

Leah drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "It's not that simple."

"What happen to risk-taking Leah I know? She'll be probably be packing her bags right now. I thought you wanted out of her?"

He stared at her as if waiting for her to respond. This is happening so fast. Leah thought. Yes she wanted to leave LaPush but not some sort of elopement with Paul.

He sighed and looked down again, obviously frustrated, his hands playing with the frayed edge of one of her comforters. "I messed up."

"All of us are a mess. That's why we need to start all over again. The moment we had was something great. I never thought this would happen. We are Paul and Leah. We fight but the moment at the cliff, I just wanted to be with you." Everything about him pleaded for her to listen—his tone of voice, the look on his face, the way he gripped her bedsheets.

"We'll be leaving all of them." Leah whispered.

"I know but I need and I know you also need to start a new life. I don't want to be stuck in here or even be with someone I barely know because of some sort of magic." Paul said the he smirked. "I want to live life to the fullest."

"Fine, but we'll have to do it tomorrow not now."

"Really?" The word whooshed out of him in surprise.

"Yeah." Her voice was more firm, more resolved. "Anyway, it's late. You've been drinking…stay with me."

He looked her over and smirked. "It's finally time you admit you want me."

"Dream on Paul." Leah glared at him but deep inside she couldn't help to feel excited. This is to. She was really doing it. She's going to leave La Push.

She lay back down and threw back the covers on the other side of the bed and snuggled down into the warmth her blankets provided in the cold room. She watched as Paul crossed to the other side of the mattress and toed off his shoes, loosening his belt along the way..

She couldn't help the quiet sigh that escaped her lips as he lay down on his side facing her, his arms folded underneath the pillow where he settled his head. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent and his heat. He smelled of beer and woods mixed with the spicy scent that always clung to his clothes at the end of the day.

Leah reached behind her and turned off her lamp. Neither of them said anything. They just lay there quietly, staring at each other in the dark; the six inches or so between them felt more like miles. She was tired of the distance, tired of the sadness. At that moment she just wanted to be close to someone again. Her mind said to be wary, but her heart wanted his arms around her as she slept. She wanted—no, _needed—_the comfort the warmth of his embrace would provide.

"Leah?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes?"

"Can I hold you?" He asked.

"Yes."

Her heart thrilled at his question, and she quickly closed the distance between them and rolled to her other side, scooting up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in tight against his body. He was warm and solid, and everything she needed in that moment.

Minutes passed as they lay there. She took comfort in the quiet, and in the feel of her body cradled in his arms. Then she felt him move. Not his whole body, just his hands. They caressed slowly up and down her arms. She knew what was in his mind as he touched her.

It doesn't matter what the others would think anyway. They would leave LaPush. Right now she needed his touch, just like this. So, she let him touch her. She could feel by the slight shake of his fingers that he needed this just as much as, if not more than, she did.

So, his hands traversed her body, over her pajamas, as far as his hands could reach, while she lay there in his arms. He made slow circuits around her body—from her shoulders to her wrists and back again, then down her sides and over the top of her thigh, across her stomach and up the right side of her back, all the way up to her shoulders. There was no groping, no squeezing, just the tips of his fingers and the occasional brush of his palm across the exposed skin of her arms.

She could feel his heart pounding against her back, a mix of nerves and need. His breath came intermittently as he inhaled in and held it, exhaling slowly with his movements, sometimes seemingly not breathing at all.

Warmth washed over her neck as he released the breath he'd been holding, his relief almost tangible. He tucked his head closer into the crook of her neck and shoulder, laying soft kisses over her skin. The circuit of caresses and kisses continued as he removed her clothing. Every inch of the skin on her arms and back felt the touch of his fingertips and the silkiness of his lips. He rolled her onto her stomach and moved down, removing her flannel pants and underwear along the way. She drew her arms up, cradling her pillow between her head and her hands.

When he started moving back up her body, kissing her ankles and calves, she could feel the warmth of his bare skin. Somehow, along the way, he'd divested himself of his own clothes without her even noticing. She could feel the presence of his body above her, straddling her legs, even when the skin of his chest didn't brush across hers. His lips continued to kiss up the backs of her thighs. His hands moved more rapidly than his kisses, but still caressed every inch of her exposed skin, first traveling over the soft cheeks of her ass, and then over the lower part of her back, extending as far up as his arms could reach before circuiting back down to where he'd kissed her. It was a slow and sensual massage of the gentlest touch.

As his hands trailed upward, once again he palmed her ass, covering her cheeks. He kneaded them gently, lifting them up a fraction and splaying her hips slightly outward. She felt his tongue on her then, licking the space between her thighs. She gasped at the feel of his warmth on her flesh—once, twice, and then moving on with kisses up her spine.

When he reached the base of her neck, he pushed her long hair to the side, his hot breath lingering for but a moment. The heat of his chest skimmed along her back and she could feel his erection sliding along the skin of her thighs. The feelings he evoked within her were overwhelming, more sensual than anything she had felt in all her life. She moved her head to the side, glancing at him over her shoulder, but she could not see his face since it was buried against her skin as he made another pass downward.

As his hands trailed down, he let them fall to the sides, caressing the outside curves of her breasts and down her waist. He didn't move all the way down her body but stopped at the backs of her knees before returning up her legs. Once again, he gripped her ass and made space for his tongue to lavish attention on her arousal. Only this time he didn't stop. He licked and nibbled at her, and fucked her with his tongue. It was all too brief though; for when she squirmed beneath his attentions, he withdrew and moved on his path upward again.

His chest skimmed up her back as he kissed her, leaving a delicious trail of heat wherever his skin touched hers. Just as he reached the base of her neck, she felt the tip of his erection in between her thighs.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Paul groaned.

For the second time. He thought.

Leah answered it frustratedly. Who calls in this hour? She thought. "What?" she answered.

"Leah." The voice said

"What the hell Sam!" she exclaimed.

Then time she felt Paul's breath on the back of her neck. He lightly put kisses on it.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"It's your mom." Sam replied. "There has been an accident."


End file.
